The Dark Swan
by Michellebranchrocks1
Summary: Emma knows that Regina is her true love and was going to tell Regina and give her the choice between her and Robin Hood, but now the dark one's curse is finding a new host, Emma takes the curse for Regina but what happens when the new dark one doesn't remember Regina or her true love will this new dark one be as evil or will the old Emma come through?
1. Introduction

**The dark Swan**

 **PLOT:** Emma knows that Regina is her true love and was going to tell Regina and give her the choice between her and Robin Hood, but now the dark one's curse is finding a new host, Emma takes the curse for Regina but what happens when the new dark one doesn't remember Regina or her true love will this new dark one be as evil or will the old Emma come through?

 **AN: This doesn't belong to me and I am writing this for a good friend of mine** **PrincyJessie who wanted a swanqueen dark swan story this is for you my good friend.**

 **It is only short chapter and it serves more as an introduction than a chapter.**

The group watched as Emma pulled the dark one's curse from the apprentice, it showed how powerful Emma had become. Regina was nearby, after gold she was the next powerful and could jump in if needed seeing as how the imp was knocked out cold on the floor.

Emma pulled the curse out, it moved about quickly before escaping out the door. Emma managed to catch the apprentice before he fell to the floor with a thud, she gently as she could place him on the floor using a jacket that was handed to her as a pillow for his head.

"Where do you think it went?" Snow asked, Emma stood and faced them unsure of what to say. The curse would need a new host and soon.

It seemed in that's second that everyone realized what she did and ran out on to the street with Belle staying behind to make sure both men would be alright.

The group spread out on the road, each looking in other directions to see if they could find the curse but with it being night it was hard to see it at all.

Before anyone could do anything the curse came tumbling down finding its new host in Regina, it wrapped itself around her the sheer energy it possessed threw everyone to the floor, Robin landing in a heap on the floor.

Emma sat up and looked on in horror as the curse twirled itself around the once evil queen who couldn't do anything but let it.

'No I can't let her take on the dark one' Emma thought to herself. Emma picked up the dagger and went towards the woman who she had come to love the mother of her son, her best friend.

"EMMA!" She heard her parents shout she ignored them concentrating on the task at hand.

"Don't!" Regina's voice struggled to get out "there has to be another way" Emma could tell that Regina was fighting it as much as she could but it was hard and a strain on her.

"I can't let you do this!" Emma cried out Regina managed to smirk "you've worked too hard to be good and to find Robin I can't let you give that up."

"Why do you care so much about my happiness?" Regina asked curiously Emma sighed she couldn't explain it now but maybe when Regina has saved her she could, she could tell the other woman how she felt, how she had been feeling since the moment she met her when she brought Henry back to her and she had seen her in her in that grey dress that hugged all her curves perfectly.

"Because you deserve it, even if it's not with me" with that she pushed the dagger into the curse, she cried out as it began to overtake her leaving Regina watching on in horror.

The darkness wrapped around her, as the others watched on unable to do anything to stop it, Robin brought Regina into his arms but she shrugged him off she didn't notice the confused and hurt expression on his face as she did so, she just watched as Emma and the darkness disappear leaving only the dagger in her place.


	2. The new dark one

**CHAPTER ONE- THE NEW DARK ONE**

 **AN: Thanks for the reviews hope your enjoying it I know the chapters are short I'm hoping to make the next ones longer and I know some of you who follow me read my other stories and I have had a review on one about how I shouldn't just leave my stories and I would like to say that the past year has been hard on me I split up from my wife and had to deal with my brother trying to kill himself, I just haven't had the motivation to continue with some stories, so I am sorry that writing hasn't been my priority but at the time my own health and my brothers health came first and it always will but I am back now and I have written a few chapters in my notebook for some of my stories which I am hoping to type up soon**

 **Thanks for reading**

Everyone was silent as they all looked at the dagger, Regina's thought to the last words Emma said what did she mean by 'even if it's not with me' Regina was the first to move, she bent down and picked up the dagger which now read 'Emma Swan' on it.

"What do we do?" Snow asked everyone looked at each other, Regina felt Robin once again hold her to him and once again she shrugged him off.

Now it felt wrong for him to touch her not after what Emma had done for her.

"We will have to save Emma" Hook replied.

Charming couldn't believe it, why did his daughter become the dark one and saved Regina, why didn't Robin do it?

"Why didn't you save Regina?" His anger getting the best of him at the loss of his daughter.

"Robin stood unsure of how to respond to that everyone looked at Charming some couldn't believe he had asked that, he ignored their looks and concentrated on Robin.

"If she is your true love why was it my daughter the one to save her?" Charming asked again.

Robin looked between everyone except Regina he sighed.

"Well?" Charming pushed him.

"I…I changed the fairy dust that Tink was going to give to Regina" Robin confessed "an old woman came to me and said you wouldn't be happy with our real true love" he tried to explain.

Regina held the dagger tighter in her hand, it was comforting to her, she had thought about what Emma would say to him she tried not to smile at the thought.

"Why wouldn't I be happy with my true love?" Regina finally spoken up Robin had a pleading look on his face.

"The old woman had said that your true love was a woman worst of all she was the one to break your curse" Robin explained, Regina froze he meant Emma.

"So you stopped Regina from meeting her true love?" Snow asked angrily sure the pair hadn't got on but when it comes to true love Snow would always fight for it. "It's a good job we aren't in the enchanted forest" She glared.

"I'm surprised it took you all so long to figure out" a dark voice said from behind them they all turned to see Emma clad in a black outfit her hair up on a ponytail and a smirk on her face.

"What?" Regina whispered Emma glanced at her briefly then looked away again, it was like she didn't know her at all.

"Come on he can't be the evil queens true love" Emma chuckled "I would imagine you would need someone strong someone who wouldn't hold you back" Regina gulped something told her that this Emma doesn't remember the last thing she said to her.

"I can show you if you want?" Emma smirked strutting towards the group. Regina couldn't help but find it a turn on, the confidence she now had it spoke to the evil queen in her.

"How?" Snow spoke up Emma looked over at her, Charming moved closer to his wife just in case, he knew there was something different about Emma being the dark one now.

"Fairy dust mother" Emma replied, the way Emma said mother send a chill down everyone's spine it was evil.

"You're not a fairy" Charming replied.

"I am the dark one, I don't need a fairy to use the dust" Emma pointed out she then looked at Regina again "So how about it your highness?" Emma winked, it caused Regina to blush.

"No Emma that can't be done, Regina has just found out that the person she thought was her true love wasn't" Snow explained.

Regina watched as Emma deflated slightly, it was a look that Emma sent her, a pleading it wasn't the face of the dark one but one of the normal Emma.

The face changed and she smirked once again. "Come on why don't we find out?" Regina gripped the dagger tighter as Emma moved closer to her.

"No" Regina forced out, it stopped Emma in her tracks, her eyes found the dagger that Regina had a tight grip of.

"Seems like you control me, your majesty" Emma bowed slightly in a almost mocking way.

"We will save you Emma" Charming told her Emma just scoffed they didn't realise how annoying the whole 'I will always find you and save you thing' was.

"Who says I want to be saved?" Emma smirked her hands landed on her hips. Regina felt a shot of desire go to her core when she saw Emma smirk once again "Now I must be going" with that she left with a puff of black smoke.


	3. Girl talk

Chapter three- Girl talk

 **AN: thanks for the reviews for this, sorry once again that its short I wrote it whilst I had a day off work and wanted to get it up for you all**

Regina sat on the couch after their encounter with the new dark one the Charming's were making a plan with the rest of the town to save Emma but Regina had to leave the way this Emma was so confident and well sexy it turned on Regina a lot more than it should have done and she didn't know what to do about it all.

Robin. His name sent a wave of anger through her she hated that he did that, he stopped her from being happy but then again if he hadn't she would not have cast the dark curse which meant she wouldn't have met Emma her real true love.

If she was honest to herself when she saw it was Robin she was disappointed probably part of the reason why she left and didn't pursue it she knew though if it was Emma she would have stayed she wouldn't need to cast the dark curse things might have been different.

Saying that she would have been much older than Emma at least now she looked the same age as the other woman.

A knock on the door interrupted her train of thought she stood brushing her dress off as she went to answer the door. When she saw who it was she nearly slammed the door shut again but Robin's hand stopped her so she opened it properly.

"What do you want?" Regina felt the old evil queen slipping through it was a defence for her when she was hurt and at this moment she was hurt deeply.

"Regina we can work past this we have proved that fairy dust isn't always right I mean we fell in love and I cant live without you" Robin was desperate he didn't want to lost her, he knew deep down he had screwed up but he hoped they could fix this.

"No we can't at some point we are going to save Emma and the her being my true love will have to be talked about" Regina tried to explain but Robin wasn't having any of it.

"No I wont step aside and let you leave me like that" Robin moved to walk in the house Regina was surprised by the sudden change in him "we will work this out and you will forget about Swan" he growled Regina gulped.

"Are you always this forceful?" Someone asked from behind Regina both turned and saw Emma leaning against the wall looking disinterested at the pair.

"Get lost Swan" Robin snarled he grabbed Regina's arm tightly Regina watched as Emma's eyes narrowed in on it she moved off the wall and towards them.

"I don't think you should be holding on to her that tightly do you?" she was almost calm but Regina saw in her eye she was anything but calm.

"This has nothing to do with you" with a wave of her hand Robin disappeared in a cloud of black smoke Regina cradled her arm.

Emma turned to her it was then she noticed the usual smirk wasn't on her face in fact she looked almost normal like the old Emma.

"Are you ok?" Her voice was not like it had been before it didn't have that coldness that it did before.

"Thank you" Regina replied and Emma actually smiled "what's going on?" Regina asked Emma seemed confused at first then she looked down at what was wearing and sighed.

"I don't understand it but I still feel like me but the darkness it takes over but sometimes I can get control" Emma explained as she sat down with Regina following suit.

"I heard something back in the enchanted forest" Regina began she watched as Emma listened intently like she was the only thing that mattered to her "of someone who could take in the darkness and control it sort of like locking it away and living a normal life" Regina looked at her hands then back at her "I think that's you" she whispered Emma seemed stunned then smirked Regina knew from her body language that her Emma was gone.

' _wait my Emma?'_ Regina thought to herself but she shook it off the dark one stood and looked around.

"I'm impressed by your house" the dark one commented as she looked at the photo's "so did you have a nice chat?"

"Is that how it will be now talking to two people?" Regina asked the dark one simply smirked shrugging.

"You tell me your majesty" Regina rolled her eyes at the name as she stood pouring herself a drink, it was then that she felt Emma was right behind her, in her personal space she felt the breath of the other woman on the back of her neck and her breasts against her bac, she had to fight the urge to turn round.

"It wouldn't be so bad to see this evil queen I've heard so much about" the dark one whispered in her ear Regina gulped her grip on her glass tightened "no? Well if you ever want to lost control you know where to find me, I can handle her trust me" with that she left Regina let out the breath she was holding.


End file.
